


watching the sky

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, sky gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave watches the sunset with John by his side.





	watching the sky

The two of you are resting in the grass, watching the sky turn from orange to black.

John had a lot of choices, a lot of different options. 

He could just get up and spend his time with anyone else on this world that you both created... but he's with you.

You sigh. 

You know that he isn't interested, that he prefers to spend his days alone.

You understand. You get it.

Suddenly he rolls to his side. 

He looks into your shades.

You look into his eyes.

He quickly places a kiss on your lips and then sits up. 

He takes off as quickly as he kissed you.

You sit up.

You watch John as he leaves. 

You wait in silence... for something bad to happen. 

Everytime the world gives you an inch, it takes a mile.

But... maybe this world you created is different?

Maybe the world that the two of you fought and died for is kind?

This world is something that the two of you made together.

Who is to say if this world is cruel or kind... but you know that one thing is always kind.

One thing is always compassionate.

You sit up, finally taking off after the one you're whole world gravitates around.

You smile as you think of him.


End file.
